


Their First Ambitions

by Puffliness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders, One Shot, Short One Shot, conceivably canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffliness/pseuds/Puffliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original career goals of the Marauders (and Lily), and what happened to change them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started as a fluffy one-shot piece of feels that formed as I developed another fic, but now I want to turn it into a series. Once I write them, I will post them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter wanted be a Magical Historian, but that changed with the first Wizarding War.

When he was eight, James Potter decided that he wanted to be a magical historian like his favorite neighbour and some-time babysitter, Bathilda Bagshot, but once the (First) Wizarding War started when the Dark Lord started taking over and terrorizing Britain, but James still had time to adjust his course load to match his new goals of becoming an Auror. He still continued with his Ancient Runes and History of Magic NEWTs and managed to sleep through nearly every single one of Binns’s classes.


	2. Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wanted to be many things as he grew up, but he never was a single one of them.

As the firstborn son, Sirius Black fully expected to inherit all the money he’d ever want or need and to occupy his time with maintaining the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Which meant thinking up ways to remodel the house to allow more light into the place: He wanted to be a magical architect (when he deigned to apply himself). Upon his flight from that House and his mother’s incomplete disownment when he was sixteen, Sirius decided to really stick it to his mother and learn to repair Muggle vehicles, specifically motorcycles, for other witches and wizards. (Arthur Weasley promised he'd be a regular.) When he inherited his uncle Alphard’s money, Sirius quit worrying about “gainful employment” and focused on passing his classes and taking down the Dark Lord.


	3. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin wanted to be a Healer before he realized what his lycanthropy would do to his career prospects.

While he was still too young to realize that his lycanthropy would prevent him from holding a steady job as an adult, Remus Lupin wanted nothing more than to be a Healer for St. Mungo’s, or anywhere, really. Once he realized that his condition meant he would probably never hold a decent job for more than three and a half weeks, he had wanted to be the one to draft new legislation concerning werewolves’ rights. And in his heart of hearts, he wanted to be the one to kill Fenrir Greyback, but he never admitted that to himself or anyone else. Even during the First and Second Wizarding Wars, he still nurtured a desire to improve treatment for himself and his fellow werewolves, but he was far less optimistic than when he was ten.


	4. Peter Pettigrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's low self-esteem left him wondering what he could do.

As a young child, Peter Pettigrew knew that he wasn’t much for magic, that he might even be a Squib because his parents told him that it was in his best interest to marry rich and learn to take care of the children because he probably wouldn’t amount to much. They didn’t mean it as emotional abuse; they merely meant it as a statement of fact and concern for his future wellbeing. Peter though, took it to heart and tried to learn how to cook and heat baby bottles and change nappies and…nope. Fatherhood was not for him. He supposed he could be the dishwasher for the Leaky Cauldron or maybe stock boy in Eyelop’s or something. He didn’t really know. He never thought he could qualify for any of the really cool “good” jobs like Curse Breaker.


	5. Lily Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily loves books so much she wants to be a librarian when she grows up.

Before she met Severus, Lily Evans wanted to be a librarian, since her favourite things in the world were books. Her fallback plan was English teacher. After learning that those strange and unexplained things she could do were magic, she pestered Sev about all the different magical occupations, but still decided that she wanted to be a librarian: the Hogwarts (assistant) librarian. She’d update all the books, implement the Dewey Decimal system, or maybe come up with her own cataloguing system for this massive collection. She even talked to Dumbledore during her Career Advice session to ask him if she got a Muggle Master of Library Sciences would that be appropriate for Hogwarts Librarian. He approved. She had her further academic career planned out: BA in English, then her Master’s; but Sibyl Trelawney had a Prophecy and she never even set foot on her university campus.


End file.
